


我想到了一个好方法，就是让wing和Kaiser在一起，这样我就不用纠结到底应该嫁给谁了，

by Valinia



Category: Kaiser 和wing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valinia/pseuds/Valinia





	我想到了一个好方法，就是让wing和Kaiser在一起，这样我就不用纠结到底应该嫁给谁了，

因为他们两个在一起了。  
\-------------------------  
清晨的阳光打湿了Kaiser的侧颜，wing呆呆地看着，伸手去触摸，然后在Kaiser朦胧的目光中把手指放到了他的唇瓣上，红润的唇瓣被掐红，然后又被湿润的舌尖舔去。  
“干什么，勾引我啊！？”wing大叫，然后Kaiser就像一个宠溺你的腹黑男孩一样软软笑着，眼神柔软看着wing。wing冰冷的心又一次被挑逗，有些脸红，直接转过头，然后被Kaiser在身后一只手搭在肩膀上：“怎么，不愿意看我啊？”  
“谁要看你啊！”wing又开始转移话题，“走，去刷牙！”  
于是两个人对着镜子一起刷牙，然后洗漱完毕后去买早餐。Kaiser是一个沉静的男孩，而wing虽然他的孤独谁都进不去，平常却是个喜欢热闹的人，尤其喜欢暖场，于是就对着wing一路说着自己的计划。Kaiser的眼神很飘忽，他发呆的时候对别人的话总是一只耳朵进一只耳朵出，所以wing说到他涨工资的事的时候，Kaiser也只是点点头，然后就被wing一只手拉回来：“我涨工资了，你不开心啊？”  
“为什么我要开心啊？”Kaiser莫名其妙，“又不是我涨工资。”  
“死脑筋！”wing指着他的脑袋，“我涨工资了，不是就能给你买很多好东西吗？”  
“什么好东西啊？”Kaiser傻傻地去问他，然后就看到wing眼睛亮亮的：“酒啊，你喜欢的。”  
然后wing的思绪在微风中闪转到Kaiser喝醉酒的那个午后，桌子上的人白白嫩嫩泛着红对他笑，眼神软软的，一直都是奶音撩尾。wing看着心痒难耐，只听到那个人推自己一下软软地”你干什么“，就被吻了上去，红润小巧的唇都被吻红了，被吻的人也眼中含泪，气喘吁吁，大眼睛的睫毛上都凝着小泪花。  
不同于wing似乎洋娃娃一样纤长浓密的睫毛，Kaiser的睫毛是开叉的仿佛花瓣一样，细细嫩嫩的，软软的挺翘着，就和他的人一样，也是软软的大大的，似乎什么都能塞得进去。  
wing此刻就是想把自己给塞进去。抱住人之后手慢慢摸索着他的背，然后又一路向下到了股沟，把人抵在墙壁，一根手指沾了润滑进去，就听到怀中人的推拒：“痒。。”却让人更加心痒难耐。wing揉捏着他的屁股，直接把自己的手指一根根塞入，黏液如馋了一样流出来，都是黏糊糊透明的拉出丝线。wing抬高怀中人的屁股，直接把自己的大屌塞入，只听到怀中人一声闷哼，然后大大的眼睛凝望着自己，水润润的都是渴望。  
wing实在不能忍，直接抽送起来，感觉那个人很怕疼，却一直咬着唇不吭声。wing觉得无趣，说：”你叫一下。“一边喘着气，听着那粗气被wing抵在墙面的Kaiser也觉得自己不行了，仿佛到了欲望边缘。可是他只是一开口：”叫什么？“就被wing顶得失声，然后就是不可置信的眼神，却被wing一次次顶过。他只能靠墙保持平衡，感觉要被wing顶到墙里。  
“别。。别这么快啊。。。“一向对女孩子温软的声音现在被撞碎，可是还是温软却带着点哭音的劝告，然后被欲火攻心的wing给顶成完全的哭喘。  
“嗯。。嗯啊。。”wing只感觉怀中的人越来越诱人，那委屈的大眼睛简直能把自己吞噬，灵魂都安放在里面，沉入水底。  
“Kaiser，Kaiser。。”他一遍一遍地呼唤着，让身下的人心醉神迷，“嗯。。wing。。”  
感到肠道突然的收紧，wing察觉到Kaiser要到了，突然加快了速度，那哭音一下子喘息得心律不齐。Kaiser大口喘着气，到了wing的耳边都是娇喘。  
他一下子把精液都淋到Kai的内部，Kaiser睁大眼睛，肠道一抽搐，一点软液就喷发出来，都渗漏到了墙口。  
“好脏。”他皱着眉头，又要擦洗了。  
而wing只是保证着：“我来擦。”一边抚摸着他柔软的胸肌，调戏着：“Kaiser，你还是很有料的嘛，干你比干女孩还爽。"  
而老实内向的Kaiser只能别过脸说：“你在说什么呀，别说了。”  
被wing一下扳过头，惊慌地睁大眼睛，唇舌都被人调戏。然后在喘息中两个人又滚到地板上继续纠缠。  
到了健身房换好工作服，wing指着Kaiser说，“不许对别人笑得那么好看，不然我把那些女孩的眼睛都挖了。”  
“可是你也经常和女孩子笑啊。”Kaiser有些委屈，他只是喜欢笑怎么了，而且wing还经常和女孩肢体接触他都没有说。  
而wing看到Kaiser真的认真了，又要去哄：“开玩笑，我是那么小气的人吗？”  
然后又被Kaiser怼：“是啊，你就是。”结果人直接被推过，这次却是Kaiser一把揽住wing的细腰，然后一个霸道的吻上去，把那个人淡粉的唇都吻红了，看到那个人呆呆的恍惚神色，才心满意足地：“你是我的，别过分。“然后就推开wing离去。  
男浴室里的人看到一个浴室里出来两个人，而且刚刚还有不明声音，都露出心领神会的笑容。


End file.
